Woah there Cowboy
by prophecyslayer
Summary: Samuel Colts Demon daughter stumbles upon the Winchester Brothers. "Woah there cowboy, touch all you want, just put that away before you hurt someone, or yourself
1. Chapter 1

_Humming softly I swipe my blade over my jeans, a mixture of demon blood and guts rubs off against them and my brows knit together as I think of a responsible excuse to tell my dry cleaners this time. 'I killed a brain sucking demon that has a taste for computer nerds' I'm thinking that wouldn't cut it, the truth is never a good option. Sighing I tug at the collar of my leather jacket before pulling my dark hair free, Sliding the blade safely into the back pocket of my Jeans I take a look around, to make sure I haven't been followed, 'Again' seemed like these days every time i turned my back I had a hunter trying to stick a knife in it. Didn't they know that i was doing their jobs for them, a thank you note, maybe some chocolates, preferably the ones with caramel in the middle would be much more appreciated. But I knew I would never get it, racist pigs all had a one tracked minds, so I would stay out of their way and if they knew what was good for them they would refrain from crossing my path. Turning the key I smirk as I hear my babies engine purr, 'so beautiful' tenderly stroking the leather steering wheel I whisper softly, many people would think me crazy for doing such a thing but 'hey' my cars all I got left in this stinking world, we all have our loves, mine just happens to be metal and holds a arsenal in the trunk. _

_Switching on the radio I pull out of the dark alley and make way back to the dingy motel I've been staying at, now i know a young 'girl' as pretty as me shouldn't be living in a dive but it was a way of keeping a low profile, the dinner food wasn't that bad and I've slept with worse things than cockroaches in my many life times, ex' boyfriends included. Tapping my fingers intime with the song blairing from my speakers I turn down into main Av, thats when i spot them, 'demons' others of my kind, their getting easier to spot, their dress sense is a big give away, it just screams skanky. _

_Parking up I kill the lights and pull my ruck sack from the back seat, There were atleast four of the dicks, I would need more than my little pick stick to get this job done. Stepping out onto the side walk I pull my knife free, I take a few steps before gasping and quickly retreating to the shadows, stepping up into the door way of a small floral store I look on wide eyed, trying to make out the two new figures that had just immerged from a sweet looking impala, I know it isn't appropriate but all i can think of right now is 'how hot is that ride'._

_Kinking a brow I continue to watch them, it doesn't take too long for me to work out that they are hunters, they all move the bloody same, Hands glued to their guns, like their feeble lives depend upon it. I hear the rugged one whispering as they both turn down into the same alley as the demons. I roll my eyes, this was just great, not only were they going to get themselves killed but they also ruined a great opportunity for me to blow off more steam before bed. Tapping my foot against the grisly looking welcome matt beneath my feet I wait for the dreadful scream, the sound that so often comes when a human is getting their guts ripped out, time passed and there isn't one. 'huh' I suck on my bottom lip, my brow creasing, _

_Maybe I had underestimated these tow idjets . Stepping from the door way I find myself entering the alley before I have chance to tell myself to stop, no, wait, dangerous. what the hell, curiosity has got the better of me, besides I could take them... right?. _

_Before I had chance to think, or even react I'm thrown against solid wall, Two sets of hands violating my body, then one wraps around my throat and I choke. Growling as My head meets the wall again with a harsh full slam I reach for my knife, but before I get there they got my wrists bound' Well I gotta give it to them' they have atleast half a brain cell between them, " Do you mind, get your grabby hands off the Merchandise" the shorter man pulls out a gun and thats when I get that 'smart talk' ain't gonna get me out of this situation, Throwing my hands up I tilt my head and throw my eyes over to his direction. "Woah there cowboy, touch all you want, just put that away before you hurt someone, or yourself" He scoffed at my words and Pressed the gun to my forehead, I gulp as cold metal touches my skin, it wouldn't kill me but i knew it would sting like hell. ' That was the plan Bitch'. _

_Bitch, did he seriously just call me that,. Frowning I kick him in the shin before biting back " Cursing isn't really necessary now is it" The taller man looks at me curiously, like I'd done something utterly disbelievible, so out of character that it was taking his little noggin longer to catch up. "Look.." I sigh out, knowing that the hot headed hunters wouldn't believe me anyway, but short of ripping their jugulars out this was my only option. "I know you think that you know what I am but your wrong" this time the taller man laughs before slipping his hand around my tiny frame and into my back pocket, taking my blade he lifts it up to my cheek, and smiles chillingly. "your a demon".. Tearing my eyes off the shorter hunter whom was all to eager to shoot me in the head,I eye the blade pressed to my skin. " well duh.. you don't say Sasquatch" Lifting my hand I cover his, and I try to lower the blade but he doesn't budge, lanky was stronger than he looked. " I'm a demon, but I'm good, cross my heart" Fluttering my eye lashes I pout my lips, mockingly, thats when I hear a cock of a gun and I whimper faintly. "Ok, just let me prove it to you boys" there was silence,. so I took it as a sign to continue as they shared glances. " Look at the knife, the engraving, what does it say".. Oh god I hope they can read, the taller one looks smart, the shorter one looks like a baby trying to figure out how momma got his nose. He removes the blade, he eyes it and then theres the look i was hoping for. " ".. _

_"As in Samuel Colt" the shorter one responds immediately, I nod, the gun chaffing my forehead with every little movement. " Samuel Colt, but I liked to call him Daddy" _

_there was an exchange of looks again, accompanied with a awkward silence, and I realize how that sounded so I quickly correct myself. _

_" Father, he was my father so many years ago" _

_'Father?' they repeat together and its creepy, but in a hot kinda way. _

_" Your really having trouble with that word aint'cha darling?, I glance at the shorter one, a smirk upon my lips as I study his puzzled look "Yes he was my father, i out lived him, infact I am what I am because I saved his life, and this is how I get repaid, being man handle and poked with sharp objects, without so much as dinner and a show first!.. gotta say, thats tacky boys" _

_The hand around my throat loosens however the gun remains at my head, showing that I still had some work to do to get these monkeys to believe me._

" You need more proof?" I push back off the wall and into the gun, he stumbles back but soon finds his footing, raising my hand I gesture over to my car. " I have something that might change your minds, May I?" I ask with my brows raised, and then I wait, there share looks again, this is getting really old and fast, i can feel my patience withering away, now its completely gone. " Oh for heavens sakes" Gripping the shorter one by the wrist I twist, hard enough so he squeals like a little girl and drops his piece, however I stop before bones crack, stepping up to the taller one I pat him on the chest. " Look I'm not here to hurt anyone, just have alittle faith" I smile softly before looking back over my shoulder at the other man " sorry about that, i get testy, now come on" they collect their weapons and follow keeping close, the shorter man hugs my side and I can feel his gun dig into my ribs. "You've got to stop poking me, its very annoying" I grin and act casual as we step up onto the curb. " So do you two have names?" I look back and forth between them, trying to figure them out in my head, Idiot A and Idiot B was starting to sound good. " I'm Sam and thats Dean" I turn to Dean who glared, i could tell he was just itching to rip my throat out, this one really had a dark lust for the kill, " Winchester" Sam continued, my eyes widen alittle but not enough for them to notice, I thought I had recognized them, I had known john years ago, I assume he was their father, Dean had the same look in his eyes and Sam held his warmth. "Alright then, Sammy right? yeah get my keys" I point to my right hand pocket of my jacket. he does as he is told, fishing the keys out of my pocket he steps towards my car " Becareful with my baby"! i call out after him, there's silence, he seems amused, a chuckle escapes him as he unlocks the doo, his bangs falling down into his eyes, the looks cute on him, but the view from here was just sweet, check out that tight ass. Dean clears his throat, maybe i hadn't been so subtle while checking his little brother out, my bad. " Ok now check in the glove department, you'll know what you need when you seen it" it took him a moment or two, to get past all the junk food rappers, maps, information on omens and then he finds it, a bindweed book, older than myself. On the front cover it read my father initials, " Open it." I lower my head, I hadn't looked inside that book in many years, in a way i still resented my father for what had happened to me, if it had not been for him and making the Colt gun I would have died a natural death, of old age surrounded by fat grandkids. Sam Opened the journal, upon the first page was a black and white photograph, he studied it for a moment in the dim light, there I was, I looked exactly the same, only alive and smiling, my hair was alot longer then and a natural, alot lighter than the black it is now. my fathers arm draped around me protectively, i stood next to my siblings and my mother, beneath the portrait read my name "Megan Colt" along with Samuel, Charlotte, Harry and my mothers name had been torn off, I have been a demon for so long that i had now forgotten it, I like to believe that it was Elizabeth. Sam handed Dean the picture and he took it wearily, long moments passed before he lowered his gun to waist height, yet he still refused to put it away. " now do you believe me"? I ask, my eyes wide and I hope to god that this is over soon, im starting to get bored of this game.

_" But your still a demon" Sam says sheepishly from behind me, i turn on my heels to face him and simply nod in response. " that I am Sammy. I became a demon after I made a deal to save my family, i hear its something you two boys know alot about, sacrifice?" _

_Sam lowers his head and Dean takes over the conversation, "and your what, like a good fairy?" he Scoffs, sounding alittle pissed, I wonder if he always sounds that way, boy needs to untwist his boxers, brushing my fringe aside I purse my lips and Roll my shoulders, " understand this, I'm not like the others, not like Ruby, not like Meg, or any of the other skanks you've come across, i've made my life, as a hunter like my father! and I have no intentions on turning evil or sleeping with either one of you" I wag my finger back and forth between them, before turning around to dean, stepping into him I breath out slowly, my breath sending shivers up his neck. I lift my hands to fix his collar and he freezes under my touch. Looking into his eyes I take this moment to get serious. " I was like you once, young and being raised by a man that lived for the mission, i solt my soul to save my brothers and sisters, I went to hell and was tortured, I didn't get a Angel to pull me out like you Dean, heaven left me there and I had to fight to keep the humanity within me, you know the things I had to do, you did them yourself. This is my second chance and you, nor your brother will take this from me, now you can try, but i promise you, you will lose everything you care about if you dare, understand" My voice was soft as I spoke and Dean had stopped breathing half way through my little speech, I assume he was using all his strength not to stab me in the gut. Tapping his cheek lightly I turn away, and he lowers his head, I know that he's thinking about it, about killing me, any hunter would, i just hope he's smart enough to figure out im not joking. " So if you boys don't mind, i'll be on my way now" I hold my hand out to Sam, Wiggling my fingers at him until he hands over my keys. " Nice meeting you, lets never do this again" I wink playfully at Sammy as I pull open the door to my car, " Wait!" Sam calls out, Dean gives him a 'what the hell' look, kinda like the expression im wearing, what the hell did they want now. groaning under my breath I pull myself up from the front seat and lean against the door. "Sam what are you doing?" Dean walks up to his brother But Sam moves away. " Dean we could use her help" Dean laughs in disbelief that this was happening again, Running a hand through his hair he fights the urge to rip Sam a new one. especially after the year that they have had " Her help!, she's a demon, do you remember the last demon we had, your little heroine fix with legs?" Sam gives him a blank expression, Dean was a real broken record at times, he was never going to get over the whole Ruby thing, _

_Sam couldn't blame him, but Morgan was different, Sam could tell for sure this time, so he stood his ground. " Dean she knows stuff, her fathers journal, we could use that, help us fight this war, we could win". I listen on , sorta intrigued at how Sam had involved me in their war, without so much as asking first. but what the hell, i was game, beats picking off small low life demons every night, it was about time I got some real action. I raise my head, grinning widely as I chirp up " I'm in, go team free will right?" Dean bites and drags his teeth over his lower lip as I throw my arm in the air, in a 'go team go 'fashion .Shaking his head he turns away and heads for the impala. I smile at Sam sweetly, poor soul looked like a lost puppy that just got kicked in the jewels " Come on Sammy get in" Tapping my car I raise my brows as I watch him shuffle his feet towards the passengers side ." Its Sam" He pulls the door open without another word and slides in." Ok then, just Sam" Rolling my eyes at just how highly strung these two are I slip down onto my seat, turning the keys I start up the engine and pull off, following closely behind a pissed Dean. I had no reason to trust these two, I knew the first chance Dean had he would try to kill me, but thats what made it fun, the demon in me loved danger, it craved it, I knew i would have so much fun with these boys. atleast until I tire of them._


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a week now since I agreed to Join the Winchesters in this war and so far I had seen little action of any kind, I'm confused, I thought Dean was the type to put out, not that I wanted him of course, I had my eyes set on Sammy, I get such a bigger thrill from the innocent looking ones. However I must say I'm a little crushed and bored as hell, I need something or someone to do. Scowling I scrunch up my nose as I scan the top shelf of the fridge, its only contents seemed to be beer and Deans left overs from last night, Taking the half eaten double sized burger I take a whiff "that's disgusting".. I throw it to the side and grip a beer instead before closing the fridge. " What the hell are you doing" I turn to the bitter voice echoing from behind me, my eyes widening as I study his usual pissy features and then the beer in my hand. " Having breakfast, what does it look like" my lips knit into a smirk and I raise my bottle " Cheers" Flipping the cap I raise the bottle to my lips, taking a swig I watch the elder Winchester rise to his feet, throwing what I can only assume is one of his porn mags down onto the coffee table he approaches me. " I'm talking about my Shirt" lowering my head I tug at the top I am wearing, the only thing I am wearing. "Take it off" Dean narrows his eyes, he reaches out to grab it and I take a step backwards, raising my hand to hault him, I slap his away. "I have no clean clothes Dean and I refuse to smell as bad as you do, this was your only clean shirt" Pouting my lips I press the beer bottle to them again, this time taking a bigger gulp, before grinning. "Learn to share big boy".

Fifteen minutes later Sam descends the stairs, his eyes red and puffy, he stops at the arch way, a sigh escaping his lips as he was witnessing yet another fight between Dean and I ,

"Stop being a jackass"

- " That's cheap coming from you Bitch"

"Again with the bitch, Call me that one more time and I swear to god"

- "You seem to be praying to the wrong person sister"

"Dean I'm warning you"

I growl, my teeth grinding together, I can feel the glass bottle crack in my right hand, my temper rising every time that bastard opens his mouth.

- " Dean I'm warning you" he mimics me as he reassembles his gun.

"Ok that's it"

Lunging forward I get half way across the room before I feel strong arms around me, my feet no longer touching the floor.

"Let me go Sammy"

- "Yeah let her go Sam"

Dean Smirks as he cocks his gun and points it in my direction.

"I'm going to rip your head from your neck, you little..." a large hand covers my mouth, my words muffled as I squirm for freedom. Sam huffs out as he holds me tightly, using great effort to keep me in his arms.

"What's it about this time?" - Sammy sighs.

- "Skank is wearing my clothes Sam"

*mmmmffffffffmmmm*

Damn, he can't understand a word I'm saying with his hand around my mouth, relaxing i fall silent for a moment and soon enough Sam realizes its safe to release me.

*Your brothers being a bigger dick than usual*

Sam scowls towards Dean instantly as he lowers me down onto the floor, I love how Sammy is all too ready to back me, no questions asked, he knows just what Dean can be like. Finger combing my hair I slump down into the single arm chair besides Sam, my eyes glued to Dean as I give him a deadly glare, he mirrors the look, like that's going to intimidate me.

"Dean she has no clothes, you've had her on lock down for a week"

Rubbing my hands over Deans shirt I grin and raise a brow as Sammy talks at his brother.

... Sasquatch actually has a set.


End file.
